Krel Tarron
Krel Tarron is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, the deuteragonist of 3Below, and an upcoming major character of Wizards. History Backstory Krel lived on the planet, Akiridion-5 with his sister, Aja, and their parents, King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. While Aja often snuck off to have fun in the kingdom, Krel spent most of his time experimenting and studying Akiridion technology. The two often received lectures from their parents about their responsibilities they will have when they take over the planet, to which they often fell asleep. On the day of Krel's coronation ceremony, he was assigned to battle their best fighter, Varvatos Vex, to show the kingdom his battle skills. Unfortunately, the battle is interrupted by General Morando and his evil henchmen, whom have come to take over the kingdom. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunter The Trollhunters take the royals on a tour of Arcadia during their quest for Merlin's ingredients (see below at "Searching For Aja's Serrator" for more info). Part One (3Below) Morando's Attack Krel calls Aja to check if she's going to their joined coronation, she explains that she has no intention of becoming Queen-in-Waiting. King Fialkov comes by to tell him that Aja will not be attending the coronation but he already knows. Krel finishes the device he makes to win the duel then his father gives him advice about being King and how nobody is ever ready. The battle begins and Vex is overconfident in fighting Krel. Just then, General Morando and his army attack the kingdom, forcing Zadra, Vex, and the royal family to flee to the mothership. However, Morando's thugs attack King Fialkov and Queen Coranda, cause them to revert to their original cores. First Day on Earth Despite their safety, the mothership is damaged and disguises itself to look like a 1950s house. Just then, Eli approaches the house, so the mothership changes Krel, Aja, and Varvatos into a Latino, a girl, and a senior citizen respectively. The mother ship also turns Luug into a dog. The mothership then tells Varvatos and the kids that the ship is low on power, due to the Daxial Array being lost. Aja suggests going outside to search for one, to which Varvatos and Krel reluctantly agree. The three go outside and explore all around Arcadia, enjoying its many "wonders" such as popcorn, grass, music shops, and fire hydrants. As they prepare to eat some spicy food, the three then run into Toby, who shows them to the local music shop, where Krel inadvertedly steals a vinyl record. Detective Scott then arrives and asks the kids why they are out of school on a weekday, since it is illegal to do that. He then takes them to the local school. When they arrive there, Señor Uhl questions where they are from. To cover up their tracks, Aja and Krel say they are from an island called, "Cantaloupia." During the school day, Aja and Krel begin to showboat to the faculty and the students (Aja's athletic abilities and Krel's brains, respectively). When they are caught exploring the science lab with Eli, in the hopes of finding parts for a Daxial Array, Uhl decides to have a parent-teacher conference with their "parents." Since their real parents are being revived by the mothership, the kids decide to disguise some generic robots as a stereotypical 50s parents. The meeting goes horrible wrong and Uhl decides to call social services to report this incident, but Aja explains about how Morando and his henchmen took over their "country" and broke their parents. Feeling sympathetic, Uhl decides to give them a second chance. They make it back home as soon as their human forms wear off. Aja begins sobbing over their predicament and begins to feel hopeless. Krel comes over and comforts his sister, assuring her that as long as they have each other, they will never be alone. Varvatos then proclaims Aja as queen-in-waiting as he draws a ridge on her head, identical to Krel's, while she sheds a tear. Unbeknownst to them, Eli, who had been spying on them from a window, fully observes the ceremony and sees their true forms. Adapting with Humans and Meeting Stuart The kids and Varvatos begin to have difficulty adapting to Earth and are attracting unwanted attention from everyone. When they find out that Eli is especially curious about them, Krel builds a pair of mind-reading glasses to find out what he knows. While Aja distracts Steve (who was talking to Eli), Krel reads Eli's mind and points out that he's been spying on them, terrifying the bespectacled boy. When Krel reads another thought, he covers up his alien form by saying that he cosplays in his spare time. When Krel reads someone thinking in an alien form, they conclude there might be a fellow alien on Earth. That night, they sneak out of the house and hear someone say their names in an alien language. They follow the thoughts to the local food truck and assume that Steve is the alien, playing dumb. Krel then attacks Steve and tries to interrogate him, but only ends up getting attacked. When Aja finds out that the truck driver is really the alien, Krel accidentally insults Steve by calling him an idiot, which provokes Steve into punching him right into the face. When Steve is about to hit Krel again, Aja defends her brother by kicking Steve, causing him to fall in love with her. The duo then chase begin to chase the driver on their hoverboard. Varvatos (who left the house during commercial breaks) manages to stop the truck, right as soon as Aja and Krel's human forms wear off and the alien reveals his true form to them. They bring the alien back to their house to interrogate him. The alien reveals himself as Stuart and that he follows all the great royal families of the galaxy. Just as Vex is about to torture Stuart, the electric appliances start to go crazy, thanks to some Skeltegs that Aja brought with them to Earth. Stuart takes the trio to his store, where he sells electronics and graphic t-shirts to find a way to get rid of their Skelteg infestation. Stuart uses a vacuum to get rid of the Skeltegs while Aja and Krel go to school, not knowing that one of the bugs has stowed away on Krel's new boombox. When they get to school, Mary and Darci inform Aja of her new popularity and decide to take her under their wings, much to Krel's jealousy. In class, the Skeltegs arrive and start devouring the electronics and multiplying one by one, causing school to get cancelled early. Aja, Krel, Steve, and Mary start working together to defeat the bugs, but they keep multiplying. When Mary's phone rings, the Skeltegs start to blow up and the kids realize that Earth music is their weakness. Using the boombox, Aja and Krel manage to blow up the Skeltegs in school and their house. Encountering the Zeron Brotherhood Time Loop and Meeting the Trollhunters Krel decides to enter part of the Daxial Array in the science fair, believing that professional scientists will be judging it and decides to have Aja accompany him, despite her reluctance. Krel makes plans to share his genius with his fellow scientists, but is disappointed to learn that the judges are just the teachers from school. Illegal Aliens One night while Krel visits Stuart to pick up a part of the Daxial Array from him, Varvatos trains Aja in the art of combat on the mothership. Later on, they learn that Krel has been attacked by a bounty hunter (which they believe is the Zerons after they changed their style). Fearing for their safety, Vex declares that Aja and Krel must stay on the mothership for their own safety and no more school. Aja, however, convinces him to let them go by using his own words back at him, to his frustration. The next day, the kids are called to the principal's office, where the head of the school board, Bertha Flanagan, confronts them on their background history. She orders them to see some valid identification and some background checks, believing that they are illegal aliens (much to Uhl and the Tarron sibling's dismay). When they get home, they inform Vex that Ms. Birdie might be another bounty hunter, while Stuart forges the background checks. Finding the Billycraggle with Eli When Krel starts becoming the smartest kid in math class, it inadvertently causes a rivalry between him and Seamus, who had previously gotten the highest grades. Eli then invites Krel to hang out instead, to which Krel begrudgingly agrees. That night, Eli and Krel go to the park to look for the Billycraggle, although Krel keeps questioning the legend (such as how anyone could possibly know it only comes out every century). Just then, Zeron Omega emerges from the bushes and Eli (stupidly) tries to talk to her, despite Krel's warnings. When Omega is about to strike Eli, Krel saves him and Eli runs away to the bonfire, just in time for Krel to change back into his alien form. Aja and Krel meet in their true forms and fight off against the Zerons. They manage to defeat them (with Beta obliterated by Varvatos), but Aja soon realizes that she has accidentally dropped her serrator after she ran away from Steve. Searching For Aja's Serrator After defeating Omega, Krel and Aja begin searching for Aja's serrator. They see Jim, Claire, and Toby walking through the woods and see his amulet glowing, assuming that it is the serrator. The next day, Krel is called into a meeting with Senor Uhl, Miss Janeth, Seamus, and Seamus' dad about Krel upstaging Seamus in math class, starting a rivalry between him and Seamus. Seamus' dad then challenges Krel to compete against Krel in a math contest and whoever wins gets the one A+ Miss Janeth gives and Krel accepts. While Krel and Aja discuss how to get the serrator back, Señor Uhl brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. The royals see this as a chance to get what they assume is Aja's serrator. Along the way, Krel overhears Seamus' father outraged rantings at Seamus, saying that if he loses to Krel, then he won't take him to Space Camp. The Trollhunters then take the royals to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their new friends goodbye and go home. The very next day after school, Krel and Seamus compete against each other in the math contest. Remembering how harsh his father was towards him the other day, Krel throws the competition at the last minute out of pure empathy. When Seamus asks Krel why he did it, Krel replies it is because he knew he wanted to go to Space Camp and he knows how amazing the cosmos are, causing Seamus to gain newfound respect for Krel. Breaking Into Area 49-B During physics class, Eli shares one of his conspiracy stories, this time concerning one of the military's top secret facilities: Area 49-B, a research facility that studies and researches extraterrestrial beings, including a spacecraft that crash-landed on Earth about thirty years ago. Needing one last part to complete the Daxial Array, Krel suggests he, Aja, and Vex sneak into the facility and steal an osmic circuit. They later agree to find someone who might know more about the military base. Aja and Krel visit Stuart in his shop and ask him about Area 49-B. Stuart explains that the military pulled him out of his spacecraft and locked him up in the base, but he managed to escape the dreadful facility. Stuart then agrees to help House Tarron break into the facility and devises a heist, which he dubs "The Arcadian Job". Learning the Truth During the last day of the school year (and their last day on Earth in general), Aja and Krel decide to have some fun at school with their friends. While Aja is receiving many goodbyes from Darci and Mary, Krel is trying to get the respect and admiration he believes that he deserves. When they get back to the ship, they find Zadra confronting Vex. When the two royals ask what is going on, Zadra tells them that she has recently found out that Vex is the one who allowed Morando to invade the kingdom. Krel and Aja at first doubt Zadra, but Vex confesses that it is true. Furious at realizing that it was actually Vex's fault their kingdom got taken over, Krel prepares to kill Vex, but Aja stops him from doing so. The two remember that Vex actually wants to die, so they decide to spare him and leave him behind on Earth as punishment for his betrayal. Later on, Aja finds Krel in his room, and she decides that they should leave Earth right away and forget everything about what happened with Vex. Krel, however, still wishes to participate in the Battle of the Bands and leave his mark in Arcadia, so Aja agrees to accompany him. During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn everyone of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Saving the Mothership Stuart and the siblings then witness the Gumm-Gumms pop out of the ground, quickly realizing that Morando didn't send them, nor are they from Akiridion. Using their serrators, Aja and Krel manage to beat some of the Gumm-Gumms. They even briefly see Jim in his troll form. Zadra then arrives and alerts the kids that the Mothership has been infiltrated by one of the Gumm-Gumms. While Zadra holds off the Gumm-Gumms, Krel and Aja run into the Creepslayerz to help them fight off the goblins that are attacking them. After he defeats them, Aja begins to say her possible final goodbyes to Steve and the two share their first kiss (in Aja's human form, that is). Stuart, Zadra and the siblings head back to the house and see that Alpha is seeking vengeance for them killing his brothers. Alpha battles Aja and mocks her for being weak like her parents. Just then, Alpha's robot, Omen has taken over the ship and begin flying it off of Earth. Just as Alpha prepares to take Aja down, Stuart summons Buster and he begins attacking the bounty hunter. Zadra explains to Stuart and the siblings that Omen has been programmed to kill the resistance. Vex then calls them and informs the protagonists that is going to risk his life trying to get the Mothership back from Omen to make up for his sins. Zadra, Stuart, and the siblings watch as the two ships collide together and the house starts to fall back down to the ground, but now more tilted. The Tarrons get into the house and both Lucy and Ricky have gone mad from Omen's power. Just as their human forms wear off, the siblings manage to fight back. Aja and Krel realize that they have to get to the control center to get their house and the Blanks back to normal as well as save their parents' life cores. Zadra holds off the Blanks as the siblings go to save the cores, only to find that Omen moved them. While Aja goes to get the cores back from Omen, Krel tries to override Mother's system. Aja confronts Omen, who is revealed to be carrying the life cores in his body. Omen grabs Aja by the neck and finds out that the house is about to blow up in five minutes. He decides to get rid of her and her family in front of the whole kingdom, as the battle is being broadcast live to Akiridion-5. Meanwhile, Krel is busy trying to repair Mother, but she keeps "mothering" him. Eventually, Krel manages to hack into Mother and uses a phone to shut Omen down. Aja opens up Omen's stomach and retrieves Coranda and Fialkov's life cores. Krel and Aja then broadcast to the rest of Akiridion-5 and give a heartfelt speech about determination, standing your ground, and not giving up hope, promising to find a way back home someday and take back what rightfully belongs to them. However, the self-destruction sequence is reactivated by Omen. Aja realizes that if they destroy Omen, they can save the house from blowing up. Unfortunately, Aja's plan to deflect Omen's death ray backfires and a beam begins to fall off. Aja hands Krel the life cores and kicks Omen, but almost falls down. Luckily, Krel manages to save her and Zadra embraces them. The siblings then put the cores back into the chambers, relieved that their parents are safe. As the Eternal Night ends, Aja and Krel sit on the roof of their house. Aja wonders if they will ever be able to go home, but Krel tearfully tells his sister that he doesn't think he can repair the ship and they might be stuck on Earth forever. Aja comforts her little brother and assures her that home is wherever their hearts may be and that one day, they may return to their home planet. Part Two (3Below) Toby and Eli Learn After a whole day of trying to reboot Mother, Aja tries to convince Krel and Zadra to help her find out where Varvatos might be, but to no avail. That night, Aja sneaks out of the house and meets Steve on his Vespa to help her find where Varvatos might be. They ride into town and run into Krel, who wants her to stop trying to find Varvatos and try to contact the resistance. Just then, Aja and Krel's human forms wear off and their alien forms are revealed. Eli and Toby (who have been eavesdropping) try to attack them, but Steve convinces them that Aja and Krel are not bad guys. Just then, a bounty hunter called Magmatron arrives on Eartha and tries to capture the siblings for their cores. Aja, Krel, Steve, Eli, and Toby try to run away and arrive at the Mothership. Krel takes everyone into the lab and accidentally opens up some data logs from Varvatos, despite saying "unlock." Krel tries to get Varvatos offscreen, but he keeps failing. Aja then asks Mother on the bounty hunter, but still doesn't work. Krel looks up Magmatron himself and finds out that he is from an almost indestructible race made from magma and rock. Eli then gets a message saying that an alien has triggered one of the traps, speculating it must be Magmatron. They go into the sewer and find it is Zadra, who is looking for any possible danger. Magmatron then arrives and reveals that Varvatos was captured by Zeron Alpha and is now on the moon. They continue battling the bounty hunter and manage to defeat him using water from the sewer pipes. Aja and Krel apologize to Zadra for sneaking out and Zadra apologizes for not believing them about good humans. The following morning, Stuart manages to help the gang move the Mothership back to where the house originally was. Krel continues to fix Mother, until she is finally back to normal. Mother then asks Krel if he wants to see Varvatos' logs and Krel replies that he does. As he watches them, Krel realizes how much Varvatos really cared for him and Aja, despite his mistake, which causes Krel to forgive the commander. Krel begins crying and Aja comforts him. Krel confirms that they will go to the moon and save Varvatos. Rescuing Vex Stuart manages to retrieve his spaceship from Area-49 B to help Aja and Krel go to the moon and save Vex. After twenty-to-thirty hours of space travel, they finally arrive on the moon. Using Darci's mole costume, Krel and Stuart sneak into the local bar and find Alpha having a drinking and Skelteg fighting contest with some other alien thugs. At that same time, Aja sneaks into Varvatos' cell to break him out. Alpha informs everyone that he and the rest of the Zeron Brotherhood were involved in the murder of Vex's relatives and plots to finish the job by getting rid of Vex. Alpha then takes the mole costume off of Krel and it causes a riot in the bar. Aja, Krel, Varvatos and Stuart manage to run away, but Alpha catches up to him. During that brawl, Alpha reveals that Morando planned the deaths of Vex's relatives, knowing it would make him furious and vulnerable enough to cause the invasion. This infuriates Vex even more and using his determination, he manages to kill Alpha. Vex goes over to the kids, apologizes to them for his mistakes and promises them he will not fail the royal family again. They arrive back on Earth and although Zadra doesn't forgive Vex, she informs them that Loth Saborian, Morando's former advisor, has built an entire army to invade Earth and get rid of the royals. Dogfight The very next day, Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Zadra learn from Loth that there is no time left and Morando's army is already on their way to Earth. Realizing they need all the help they can get, so they decide to recruit "new warriors." Aja and Krel call Toby and Eli over to their house to train them for the invasion. Krel sees Toby's video game and is inspired to create an intergalactic defense system to stop the drones cleverly disguised as a video game called, "Dogfight." Since they are not enough to stop all of the drones, they decide to find a way to get everyone else to play it. They go over to Mary and convince her to make the "game" go viral, which works. When everyone stops playing, it is up to Eli to stop the drones. With his friends' encouragement and advice, Eli manages to defeat the army. They receive a transmission from the Resistance of Akiridion-5 and they are praised for stopping the army. Aja and Krel go outside to meet their friends and decide to relax, until it begins raining, which turns out to be from Tronos, one of the aliens Krel and Stuart encountered on the moon. Summer School Trap One day, Aja and Krel are summoned to summer school, much to their shock, since they have passed their classes. They arrive in the school where they see AAARRRGGHH!!! attending as well. "Kleb or Alive" Krel tries to fix the Mothership, only to be constantly interrupted by Vex and Aja, who are training. Then, he gets a call from Toby, but hangs up. Frustrated, Krel orders everyone to leave him alone, but Mother tells him to let the others help him and informs them of all the things humans have accomplished with teamwork, but nobody listens and they decide to go their separate ways. Asteroid Catastrophe Dog Chase Morando's Ambush Retrieving Gaylen's Core The Reign of Morando Staying on Earth Part One (Wizards) TBA... Physical Appearance In his alien form, Krel has electric teal blue skin, light-blue hair that spikes up, four arms, and a neon blue jumpsuit. He also has blue eyes and black sclera. He also has a ridge on his forehead which marks him as king-in-waiting, which he received during his coronation in "Terra Incognita Part One". In his human form, Krel is a Latino adolescent male with tanned skin and fluffy dark brown hair. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt with a light-blue squiggle, navy blue sweatpants, white sneakers, green socks and a watch on his left wrist. Personality Unlike his older sister, Krel appears to be more stoic and introverted, often making snarky comments to his sister and everyone around him. He does not really seem to have much of an interest in a lot of things and has a large ego. Despite this, he appears to be an excellent disc jockey and loves to dance, and he is also quick-witted and curious about Earth. Krel often criticizes Earth's more primitive technologies, as they don't match his own and has a bit of a low opinion of humans in general. He frequently gloats about his superior intellect, as he is a super genius, even past Akiridion standards. He's also shown impatience and frustration when he asks people about a Daxial Array, but they mistake it as a band (since humans don't have advanced alien technology). Because of his self-centered-like mind, he does not really earn people's respect or friendship. He also has some kind of Hispanic accent (matching his human form). In spite of his haughtiness, vanity, arrogance, insufferable attitude, and being somewhat ill-mannered, Krel seems to be a very compassionate guy, as he begrudgingly agreed to venture with Eli to find the Billycraggle, despite his dislike of the outdoors and skepticism to Eli's conspiracies. He also willingly throws off the math duel for Seamus after overhearing his and his father's argument. While Krel's shown confidence in his ability to invent and understand technologies, there are times when he doubts himself. He admits to Aja if he could ever fix the mothership by himself after it was damaged during their fight with Omen. Krel also appears quite touchy with his own inventions, shown when he constantly cautioned Aja not to break his mind reader headset to the point where he whines and was visibly dismayed after she broke them while pursuing Stuart. There's also a tiny, darker side to Krel. Although it was understandable that he felt deeply hurt and betrayed by Vex when he learns that he had helped Morando invade Akiridion-5, it was to where he almost kills him for high treason. However, there was a lot of reluctance on Krel's part, most likely because of everything he and Vex have done together while on Earth. In Part Two, he begins to become a bit more kind and friendly. He starts to take his gifts more seriously and starts to accept Earth as his new home. People start to befriend him and he starts to realize that there are some things that even his brains can't solve. When Aja and Vex leave for Akiridion-5, he decides to stay on Earth with the Blanks and his new earthling friends. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Akiridion Physiology': As an Akiridion, Krel is stronger, durable, agile and much more intelligent than a normal human. **'Enhanced Durability': Krel is durable enough to easily withstand a single punch from Steve without being knocked out cold, only managing a nosebleed (which is neon blue instead of human red). He has also withstood hits from stronger alien foes. **'Enhanced Strength': Although Krel is clearly weaker than his sister, he was shown strong enough to strike Varvatos Vex (a large-structured Akiridion) a couple feet away from him with only a few blows. **'Enhanced Speed': Krel is slightly faster than a normal teenager. ***'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes are less than that of his sister, but he still reacts faster than an average human. **'Enhanced Agility': Krel's agility is less than that of his sister's, but is almost as agile as an average teen. **'Hypermetabolism': Krel is an energy-based being who doesn't require organic consumption. **'Vacuum Adaption': As an Akiridion, Krel can adapt and survive in any atmospheric environment without any aid, but a planet's gravity does still affect him, as shown in "Moonlight Run". ***'Oxygen Independence': Krel does not require oxygen to live. **'Semi-Immortality': As an Akiridion, Krel most likely can live for hundreds of years without aging. Abilities *'Intelligence': While Aja relies on her skills as a warrior, Krel's greatest strength lies within his intelligence, and he claims himself as smarter than his own species. At his human school, Krel was able to ace every single test in his human classes with perfect scores, impressing most of the faculty. Like Jim, he's also quick-witted and good at improvising situations with his own intellect. While infiltrating Area 49-B, instead of evading a grid full of lasers like Varvatos did, Krel used his serrator shield to deflect the lasers. **'Inventing': As described by Stuart, Krel is a "tech-whiz" as he is able to create highly advanced technologies, due to living in a technological-based planet. He was able to craft special glasses designed to read an individual's minds and even create a new Daxial Array for the Mothership with a few Earthly components. He was also able to create a wormhole generator which would connect Akiridion-5 and Earth and even modify Aja's serrator into a more powerful one. *'Combatant': Krel is not as skilled in combat like his sister, as he admits that he's not fully trained in combat and doesn't have very good aim with his serrator. However, he is clearly able to hold himself off against more experienced alien fighters with a serrator (mainly when it's a shield and a blaster) and fights if necessary or if it's the last resort. Despite his inexperience, he was able to strike Varvatos off of him with a few kick blows during their brief duel together. Krel apparently fights better when he and Aja are working together. In Part Two, Krel's combat skills appears to have somewhat improved. *'Disc Jockey': Krel is considerably skilled with music, dancing, and DJ-ing, even blowing away the residents of Arcadia during the Battle of the Bands with his own music style. *'Actor': Krel thanks from help with Toby and Eli has learned how to act. He has develop a few catchphrases for his character in Toby's and Eli's fan film. Weaknesses *'Physical Damage': Despite his enhanced durability, Krel could be forced to retreat his royal life core he ever suffered too much physical damage. Equipment Serrator A serrator is an Akiridion's most common weapon, being able to form into a nearly impenetrable shield, a blaster, a blade, and a two-pronged spear. Mind Reader In "Mind Over Matters", Krel invents his own mind reader in order to convince Eli that he and Aja are not aliens. Aja later uses this to find an alien imposter, but she accidentally damages the glasses, much to his dismay. Krel's mind reader appears like some sort of virtual reality glasses. When in use, he is able to hear the target's thoughts while an emoji-like sign appears on top of their heads. It can also be adjusted from hearing only one person per-time to hearing the whole town of Arcadia (which could cause the user to experience a small, brief migraine). Relationships Aja Tarron Aja is his older sister, whom he loves and cares for more than anything, despite their occasional sibling-like arguments. When they become stranded on Earth, he remarks how he'll never be afraid as long as he has his older sister with him. He has also shown a bit of protectiveness when he saw Aja and Steve dating, and did not want Aja to reveal her true form to Steve. He is also somewhat jealous of all the attention Aja gets from everyone on Earth and Akiridion-5. He wants to emerge from his sister’s shadow. In Part Two, he and Aja start to work together more to defeat the alien hunters and Morando. When Krel decides to stay on Earth with his earthling friends, Aja was surprised at first, but then understood his reasons and they promised to contact and visit each other often. Varvatos Vex As Krel's guardian and his father's close friend, he sees Varvatos as a close friend, despite his zealous nature. However, once he learns about Vex's betrayal, he immediately becomes enraged that his misdeeds have jeopardized the citizens of Akiridion-5, and he almost executes him for high treason. Before Vex sacrifices himself to stop their mothership from leaving Earth, he apologizes to him and Aja for his actions and tells them that they are unstoppable together. After Vex goes missing, Krel waves off his grudge against Vex and presumably becomes worried for his guardian's safety. Luug Luug is the royal family's pet. Krel clearly loves his loyal dog. King Fialkov and Queen Coranda Fialkov and Coranda were Krel's parents. Krel was shown to be more close to his father as he gave him fatherly advice about his position as king-in-waiting, but he also loves his mother just as much. He became worried sick when they were reduced to their life cores. In Part Two, Fialkov and Coranda were revived at last, but they end up sacrificing their lives to defeat Morando and save the world. Aja and Krel tearfully begged them to let them sacrifice themselves instead, but their parents encourage them to be brave and that they are better than they think. As the king and queen begin to disappear, Aja and Krel bid a tearful goodbye to their parents. Steve Palchuk At first, Krel accidentally mistaken Steve as an alien bounty hunter, but ends up provoking the jock into beating him up (at least until Aja kicks him and he develops a crush on him). Ever since Aja and Steve have been going on dates, Krel often spies on them and is against Aja telling Steve the truth about them. After Steve learns that Krel is an alien, their friendship strengthens. After Morando is defeated, Krel decides to stay on Earth with Steve and Toby. Eli Pepperjack When Eli witnesses Krel and his sister in their true forms, Krel was instantly against torturing Eli and decides to be more humane and convince him that they were only cosplaying, using a mind reader. Krel seems to tolerate Eli as one of his mutual human friends, but he is constantly skeptic about his conspiracies concerning Arcadia's supernatural world (even though he's technically a part of it, due to his status as an alien). Krel is also annoyed by how much Eli snoops around him and his sister and keeps asking a lot of questions regarding his suspicions. Despite his annoyance, he begrudgingly agrees to venture with Eli into the forest to find a Billycraggle, despite his dislike of the outdoors. Krel even tries to warn him away from Zeron Omega and goes out on his way to protect Eli when the bounty hunter attacks them, showing that he does care for Eli's safety and well-being. In Part Two, Krel and Eli grow more closer after Eli learns that he's an alien, even agreeing to participate in a fan film called "Kleb and Alive". According to Colonel Kubritz, Krel views Eli as one of his new best friends. Toby Domzalski In Part Two, Toby was a little shocked when he learns that Krel is an alien, but in the end, they become close friends. Their friendship grows closer when Toby helps Krel star in a fan film "Kleb and Alive". Krel even decides to stay on Earth so he can be with Toby and his other friends, showing how strong their friendship has grown. Seamus Johnson At first, Krel and Seamus had a bitter relationship, due to Seamus's mild racist attitude. Seamus used to get all of Miss Janeth's As, until Krel arrived in school, which sparked his jealousy. Of course, Seamus's father is technically the one who wanted to strengthen their unnecessary rivalry by making them participate in a math duel, much to both of their dismays. However, after Krel overhears his father willing to drop him out of space camp if he ever lost, Krel decides to throw the math duel, allowing Seamus to win. Seamus confines that he thinks Krel's a little weird, but okay, and is clearly grateful that he wanted him to go to space camp. During the Battle of the Bands, Seamus admits that Krel is pretty good as a disc jockey, showing that he now views Krel in a more positive light. Mary Wang Mary seems to be mostly indifferent towards Krel upon meeting him, only acknowledging him as her friend Aja's brother and not even bothering to remember his name. In Part Two, however, their relationship seems to have gotten better. Mary helped advertise Krel's new app to get people to play it, at his and Aja's request, and she acted as Captain DJ Kleb's, played by Krel, love interest in Toby's film. She and Krel have a mutual friendship, as at one point, she placed a hand on his shoulder and held his hand to comfort him when he was sad about having to leave Earth right as he started to like it. She still messes up his name though. Quotes Main article: Krel Tarron/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Krel's debut was in the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands", alongside his sister, Aja. ** He also preforms a dance known as the floss in this episode. * A running gag in the show is that some characters, such as Mary and Ms. Janeth, frequently forget his name. * Krel is very fond of Earth music, in spite of his low opinion of the planet and its inhabitants. * Unlike Aja, Krel does not have much fighting ability or experience, so he usually relies on his brains. * Krel is one of the only main characters in the Tales of Arcadia franchise who does not have a love interest. ** However, it is possible that Mary might be developing feelings for him. * Krel is the second outsider to escape the Deep alive after facing his deepest fear, the first being Jim. * According to Krel's voice actor, Diego Luna, he confirms that Krel will star as a major character in Wizards and has already finished recording Krel's lines for the final installment (unless Guillermo tells him otherwise). ** Additionally, Krel will have another character arc in Wizards. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Alive Category:Heroes